Borderline
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: AU An Anzu x Seto oneshot, based on the song Borderline by Chris De Burgh, where Seto is going to fight in a war, and he’s torn apartFull Summary inside


**Borderline**

-

Written by Inuyoukai-san

-

Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do have the song borderline from Chris De Burgh on a CD somewhere.

-

Summary: AU An Anzu x Seto one-shot, based on the song Borderline by Chris De Burgh, where Seto is going to fight in a war, and he's torn apart, for in the lyrics of the song "I hear my country call me, but I want to be with you,"…

-

Seto was just standing there, waiting for the train.

A melody filled his head, _How ironic_, he thought, _The song suits the situation perfectly practically except for the fact that _there _not here…_

"_I'm standing in the station,  
I am waiting for a train,  
To take me to the border,  
And my loved one far away,  
I watched a bunch of soldiers heading for the war,  
I could hardly even bear to see them go;"_

There was so many people, there was a few boys that looked around 18, they were twins judging by the fact they identical, they were saying good bye to there family.

Seto turned his head away, remembering how hard it was to make sure THEY wouldn't come.

"_Rolling through the countryside,  
Tears are in my eyes,  
We're coming to the borderline,  
I'm ready with my lies,  
And in the early morning rain, I see her there,  
And I know I'll have to say goodbye again;"_

But truly today was a damp day not a bad day but not a good day either, hearing his name he didn't want to turn around, for he knew who called him, he knew who was making the sound of choking on tears, he knew THEY were here.

"Seto!" He heard her scream again, "Seto! Please! Look at me please! Don't leave us without saying goodbye…Seto…" The last time she said his name it was barely above a whisper, for the tears that were rolling down her face, seemed to drown her every time she would open her mouth.

_Now the song perfectly suit the moment._

"_And it's breaking my heart, I know what I must do,  
I hear my country call me, but I want to be with you,  
I'm taking my side, one of us will lose,  
Don't let go, I want to know,  
That you will wait for me until the day,  
There's no borderline, no borderline;"_

Seto turned towards the girl, the love of his life and of course the sobbing sound, his brother couldn't even speak he was to busy crying his heart out.

"Seto…Don't go…Please don't…"

Mokuba pleaded, in between his sobs.

The guards wouldn't let them past beyond that point, but if they weren't there, the girl would be in his before he could even blink.

Anzu's legs were weak from exhaustion from what Seto did, he locked them inside the house, took the car, and the train station and there house is quite far apart and seeming they were quite poor at the moment, so Anzu ran to the train station with Mokuba on her back.

Seto slowly walked over to them now just the gate in between them.

"_Walking past the border guards,  
Reaching for her hand,  
Showing no emotion,  
I want to break into a run,  
But these are only boys, and I will never know,  
How men can see the wisdom in a war..."_

"Why do **you **have to fight! We have more then enough money to pay you out of it!"

Seto just stared at her hand that was shaking inside of his.

"Anzu these people are idiots they need me…They asked specially for me."

Anzu's legs gave away, she let go of him and she fell to the ground.

"BUT YOU'VE COULD HAVE SAID NO!"

Seto kneeled, cupped her cheek, and place a smile, a sad one.

"Anzu…You know how incompetent these people are…I'm fighting for you and Mokuba." When he said his brother's name he looked at the crying boy.

"I can fight to!"

Anzu screamed, the tears soaking Seto's hand.

"Anzu I need you to look after Mokuba, to protect him if I-"

Mokuba cut him off.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Anzu held on to him. "Please…Don't…Please…"

Seto pushed her away, picked up Mokuba who latched on to him instantly.

"Hey Mokie…" _I haven't called him that since we were kids_ "It looks like Anzu can't take care of you…You have to do me that favor to take care of her instead."

Mokuba only nodded his head while he was crying into Seto's shirt.

"But you have to take care of yourself to…"

"I will…" Mokuba said in between the tears. "I'll take care of Anzu like how you took care of me when we were little…"

Seto's eyes were so sad, he couldn't cry…He can't, for if he did, it would only make things worst.

"Well you should stop crying now…Be strong…Be strong…" Seto's eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

He looked up and saw that Anzu eyes were still raining, but she was so silent, her gaze that looked at him looked more like it was looking inside of him…

"Anzu-" He cut off for Anzu's lips were placed on his.

His arms wrapped around her holding her close, never wanting to let go.

But he will let go…That's why this is such a painful moment.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes. The silence was so heavy that gravity seemed to pull you down.

"Anzu…wait for me…" Seto stared, finally breaking the silence. "Wait for me…"

Anzu only said, "Forever…"

"Forever isn't long enough…" He replied with a small smile.

"No it isn't…"

Mokuba just stared at the couple.

"But what's longer then forever?"

Anzu giggled, Seto was happy beyond measure, but just a pure smile would do.

"I don't know…" Anzu said, now looking at Seto, for an answer.

"I'll find something-" He was cut off by the bell.

Anzu and Mokuba's eyes grew in realization.

That was the bell that signaled that the train was leaving.

The train leaves…So does Seto.

Seto softly pushed Anzu off of him. Turned around and left, in a sprint.

"And live for me…Anzu!" he whispered but Anzu heard him.

Mokuba stood there that tears, starting to poor once more, when his brothers words hit him like a brick.

_Be strong…_

Mokuba tried to whip away the tears but they kept on coming.

Anzu stood there staring at Seto's figure.

_How selfish of me…_She thought, _I never realized that Seto was in so much pain until now…_

- -

About two years past, Anzu was living in a small apartment, kept all of Seto's savings in the bank, only taking out what she needs.

For those two years Anzu received mail every week from Seto. Getting some info about what's happening in the war.

In the last letter he wrote, he told her not to worry anymore that he would be returning in 3 months…

The only thing is that letter was 3 weeks old.

_Maybe he's in a battle and that's why he can't write to me._

A battle tree weeks long?

_Or maybe there post man was killed…Yeah post man killed they can't find a replacement…_

For three weeks?

_Maybe he send an extra long letter two replace two letters, and it got lost in the mail…Stupid postage…_

Stupid-! Replacement letter for two?

_I got it! Seto won't send me anymore letters because he's coming early and he wants to do those stupid entrances of his…Yes…That's it!_

Possible…Stupid ego of his…

So Anzu decided with her last conclusion. Every morning, taking a shower and looking her best, waiting in the living room for someone to ring the doorbell.

One morning the doorbell did ring. Her face full of joy she rushed to the door…

"Good morning Miss Mazaki."

Anzu stared at the man in front of her the smile dying from her face…

"May I come in Miss?"

Anzu just moved to the side and let him come in.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm only here to deliver something…"

The man's eyes darkened his sandy hair, messed up under that military hat.

"But first off I want to say that Mr. Kaiba was a great man-"

"He's dead."

Anzu's words left her mouth before her mind even finished registrate. But after those words…everything clicked.

"He's dead…"

"Miss Mazaki I'm here to deliver a letter that somehow survived the attack…"

"What do you mean?" Her voice shaken…

"I will tell you what happen to mister Kaiba and 100 other good men.

While they were in the camps, there was bomb that attack them suddenly. No one actually knows what happen because they all died. Including Mr. Kaiba, we went threw all there belongings, most of it were crisped…Except this letter."

He held up an envelope that was covered in blood…Most likely Seto's.

Her hand hesitantly went up to take the envelope but when the man noticed that she was holding back he grabbed her hand and placed the letter in it.

"Read it."

He said and then left for the door Anzu stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"What's your name…?"

The man smirked…"You don't want to know."

With that he left.

"Thank you."

- -

Anzu was sitting in her room, on the desk on the other side of the room, lye the letter.

_Read it._

The man's words echoed in her mind again.

_Read it._

Anzu has been sitting on that rocking chair ever since the man left…which was about 6 hours ago.

_Read it._

Anzu this time replied back to those words.

_Easy for you to say…_

But Anzu stared t the blood stained envelope.

_At least open it…_

So Anzu did that. She stood up and went to the desk. Picked up that letter she opened it.

And she read it.

As if the words that she said earlier just hit her.

_SETO is DEAD!_

She cried for hours until the next day when Mokuba came. (**1**)

- -

Latter in life…She found out what was the man's name when she crossed him on the street. It was Seto. Seto Urashima. They became friends after that Mokuba married Shizuka, who also shared his pain when she lost her brother to the war.

They had three kids, two girls and one boy, the boy the youngest, died at the age of 16. Not because of a war but because of a burglar. Sonomi was the boy's name. He tried to stop the robbery.

Seto Urashima purposed to Anzu about 8 years after Seto's death. But she told him that the only reason she was still alive was because Seto asked her to live for him.

And she did, at the age of 91 Anzu Mazaki died.

- -

_Dear Anzu…_

_I have found something that is longer then forever…_

""_And it's breaking my heart, I know what I must do,  
I hear my country call me, but I want to be with you,  
I'm taking my side, one of us will lose,  
Don't let go, I want to know,  
That you will wait for me until the day,  
There's no borderline, no borderline;""_

_There will always be a borderline…Like the line that separates heaven from hell…_

_So wait for me Anzu…_

_Wait for me until the day there's no borderline…_

- THE END -

That was the saddest thing I ever wrote.

Go read on of my comedies to cheer you up.

I was thinking of writing something else like this but Shizuka's story?

Oh who knows.

1- Mokuba moved out because when he and Anzu were close it made him think more about his brother and he was becoming mentally unstable so he lived with Yugi who didn't fight in the war… (To cheer you up) Because they didn't think he could hold a gun! HAHAHAHAHA!

REVIEW!


End file.
